disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SceneryZio/Challenge/Timed Drawing
You will need a piece of paper and a pencil (sharpened, preferably. . .). ~ So, use this website to do the challenge: http://sketchtoy.com/ Be sure to click SAVE and post the link. ~ ~ Rules: *Follow each step carefully *"It" has to be a human or something with hair *Has to have more than 2 colors (CAN'T BE TWO) *You have to show the full body *No cheating (as in using more time) *Even if you haven't completed the first step, go onto the next one when your time is out *Do not change the steps in a different order *If you finish a part with extra time, write it down. You'll need the time later. *If you finish a part with extra time, DON'T go to the next step until the minute(s) is/are over *No PPG or chibi. They're too easy. (You can still do the challenge with them, but don't post it on here. Preferably your own wall or a friend's.) *You CAN finish a stroke if you're in the middle of it. (After the timer goes out and you're in the middle of it) You can also remove it by clicking undo if you dislike it, but you can't draw it/color it again. *READ THE WHOLE ENTIRE THING. THANK YOU So, this is a timed drawing challenge :D Be sure to start EXACTLY when your computer clock hits the next minute. Or time yourself with a timer. I don't care, either one. YOU HAVE 60 '(One minute) seconds to draw the headshape + face and color it. '''120 '(Two minutes) to draw and color the hair. '180 '(Three minutes) to DRAW, not COLOR, the body. '240 '(Four minutes) to COLOR the body ANY EXTRA TIME? Ask your sibling to count to that number and use it to complete anything unfinished. Already finished? Use the extra time to draw a background for more points! NO EXTRA TIME, NOT FINISHED? I'll be the judge of this. If you're drawing is not near completed, I might kick you out of the contest. (Sorry, but you can still retry :) NOTES This is sort of a contest, and depending on how much you have completed you will get a certain amount of points. You can't get more than 10 unless you got to the background part. Depending on your background design and completion, I will decide how much points you get for it. It is possible I will give you a half point. (eg, 12.5, 10.5, 14.5, etc.) ~ Since this website speeds up your drawing, it's very well possible for you to cheat without me knowing. All I can do is ask you not to. So, please don't :) ~ I WILL HAVE SEPERATE CATEGORIES for the contest. So far I'll have manga, (anime) wolves, MLP, and cats. You can only draw ONCE for each category unless you're kicked out for not drawing enough. Then you can redraw for that category. Don't just give up and not post it if you didn't complete it. See what I'm judging on below, I might allow your drawing. If it's REALLY unfinished but I allow it, then you can re-do because of the low points you'll get for the completion side. If it's only somewhat uncompleted, leave it be. I'll let you know if you can re-do it. I'll tell you kindly if it isn't completed enough (That's how you tell you've been kicked from that category). YOU CAN request categories. And, DON'T WORRY if you don't think you have it completed! This is why it's timed! ~ I will be judging on. . . *Line art or shape (You don't have to have line art, just shape it with colors. For step 3, 180 seconds, you can just color in the main color). (Maximum points available: 5) *Colors (More gives you points, but don't just make it colorful on purpose and add rainbows everywhere. I'll ask you to redraw it). (Maximum points available: 10) *Completion (Maximum points available: 10) *SHADING is optional, If you do good on your shading I will give you points. This is like extra credit.(Maximum points available: 3) *BACKGROUND is something that not all of you will get to. Will be based on completion. (Maximum points available: 5) Maximum total: 33 ~ PRIZES Should we have prizes, or should we not? You comment. ~ ~ Please, don't tell me you don't have enough time xD just do your best. Please post your drawing in the right category in the comments. '''*NOTICE 'NEW CATEGORIES*' No new categories yet. *QUESTIONS* No questions asked yet. CONTEST ENDS JANUARY 17th 2014 Category:Blog posts